role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla 1992
Godzilla 1992 (also known as BatoGoji) is a Godzillasaurus kaiju used by IFIE. Personality Godzilla 1992 is portrayed as a sympathetic and tragic being who is simply lost in human civilization and trying to survive, causing destruction as a consequence. History and walks through a power line.]] 1992 First Appearance: Godzilla vs. Mothra When a large meteor crashed in the Pacific Ocean, it awakened both Godzilla 1992 and another dangerous creature, the dark divine moth known as Battra. Godzilla 1992 appeared when a group of people working for the Japanese government were attempting to carry Mothra's egg from Infant Island to Japan. Godzilla 1992 attacked the barge carrying the egg, forcing it to hatch into a larva. Mothra fought Godzilla 1992 in the ocean, until Battra arrived as well, knocking Mothra into the air and dragging Godzilla 1992 to the ocean floor. As Godzilla 1992 and Battra fought underwater, a huge volcanic fault opened beneath them and both were pulled into the magma below. Both monsters were believed dead, but they had actually survived and simply swum through the magma. Godzilla 1992 emerged from the crater of Mount Fuji, and made his way toward Yokohama. The JSDF deployed a squadron of Maser Cannons, including MBT-92s as well as the new MBAW-93 models and the ASTOL-MB93 Maser attack aircraft, to try and stop Godzilla 1992 before he could reach the city. Godzilla 1992 made short work of the JSDF's forces and reached the Minato Mirai 21 district of Yokohama, where the imago Mothra and Battra were fighting. Battra knocked Mothra aside and attacked Godzilla 1992, who easily overpowered the moth and knocked him to the ground. Before Godzilla 1992 could kill Battra, Mothra intervened and saved him. Mothra and Battra communicated and ultimately decided to join forces against Godzilla 1992. Mothra used her reflective scales to trap Godzilla 1992 in a 3D mirror, but he retaliated by sending Mothra flying with a nuclear pulse. Mothra fell near the Cosmo Clock 21, which began to collapse onto her before Battra caught it and threw it at Godzilla 1992. Both moths assaulted Godzilla 1992, with Mothra using her scales to trap Battra's prism beams within a 3D mirror, allowing them to hit Godzilla 1992 multiple times. Mothra and Battra's onslaught proved too much for Godzilla 1992, and he was subdued. Mothra and Battra began to carry Godzilla 1992 out to sea, but Godzilla 1992 bit into Battra's throat and then fired his atomic breath into the wound, killing him. With Battra dead, Mothra was unable to carry Godzilla 1992 any further, and dropped both Godzilla 1992 and Battra's lifeless corpse into the ocean. She then created a glyph from glowing scales to commemorate the fallen Battra. 2018 Introduction: Bloodthirst in Bacolod Main article: Bloodthirst in Bacolod Abilities * Atomic Breath - His atomic breath is a powerful focused blue laser capable of causing large explosions and severely wounding some monsters when fired at point-blank range. The temperature of this standard atomic breath is 500,000 degrees Celsius. ** Spiral Heat Ray - A stronger variation of the standard atomic breath called the "Spiral Breath". This version of his atomic breath is much more powerful than his normal atomic breath and is wrapped in an electrical spiral. * Nuclear Pulse - He can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in an attack called the Nuclear Pulse. * Durability - Like the other members of the Gojiran species, Godzilla 1992 is completely immune to conventional human weaponry. He is also capable of withstanding attacks from most other kaiju that he battles. * Amphibiousness - He spends half of his life in water and the other on land. He is as adept a fighter underwater as he is on land. Capable of marching on the sea floor or swimming by undulating his tail like a crocodile. Roar Godzilla 1992-1995 Roars Trivia * Godzilla 1992 was originally used by Vehk, then Meesmoth and is now used by IFIE. Category:Gojiran Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Earth Defender Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Average Intelligence Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR)